Mistakes
by Lacey Parker
Summary: Repost, Complete. On opposite sides of the universe, two people think on an event past. RikuSora, very light shonen ai, POV.
1. Sora

Mistakes

Pairing: Riku/Sora

Warnings/Author's note: Sora's POV.  This is boy/boy.  If you don't like it, don't read it.  Got it?  I own Kingdom Hearts, and say it's a very good game.  I don't, however, own the rights to said game.  I make no profit from writing this, it just makes me feel good.  Reviews are welcome, of course.  Flames will be dealt with accordingly.  *Pulls out bag of marshmallows*  I come prepared.

Looking back, I should have realized what he did when he did it.  Looking back, I should have chosen to be with him, instead of searching for him.  It all started with the stupid paupu.  If Selphie hadn't asked about it, I wouldn't have asked him, and he wouldn't have mistaken my intentions.  Of course, I'm guilty of the same sin: I thought we were just pals.  I should have known better.  Nothing was ever that easy when Riku was involved.

When I asked him about them, he laughed.  I should have guessed that he would.  After all, wasn't he the only kid on the island that could get Wakka cowering like a little girl?  Wasn't he the one that beat all three of them up when they had the brilliant idea to take him on three on one?  Of course he was.  So at his laughter, I left.  I just couldn't handle whatever he thought of me for asking about it.  When I saw him later that day, on our way home, he looked different.  I'm just not sure how.

"Sora," he said, tossing the fruit at me.  I just stared at it blankly, not quite comprehending the importance of his action.

"I thought you wanted one.  You know, for Kairi."  His words were strained, as if he were covering up something.  Now I know what it was.  Hope, desire, sadness…a myriad of feelings that I couldn't comprehend.

He smiled, then, that innocent boyhood smile.  Not that Riku has ever been particularly innocent.  And he left.  Walked off home, I suppose.  I just stood there, staring at the stupid fruit, then I tossed it off the bridge, onto the beach.  The next day, I went to look for it, but the waves had carried it far from the island.

As I am on my way to fight him, and no doubt win, I can't help but wonder: what if I hadn't been so obtuse?  Would we still be rivals?  Or perhaps we would be something more…at this rate, I'll never know.


	2. Riku

Mistakes

Author's note from the first chapter still applies.

Riku/Sora, Riku's POV

He really broke me that day- the day I gave him that stupid fruit.  He was my everything, and I wanted to share everything with him, but things don't always work out as planned.  Take the paupu, for instance.  He asked me about them one morning.  I can remember it perfectly: the sun shining, the waves gently lapping the shore, the sound of Tidus and Wakka teasing Selphie.  It was just like any other day.

He climbed the ladder from the ocean to my island, where I was sitting on the bent paupu tree, like always.  "Riku!"  He called to me.  I jumped down, landing in front of him, expecting a fight, but he just stood there.

"I need to ask you something…but it's a little embarrassing…"  He trailed off, leaving me wondering what was so embarrassing.  I knew it wasn't his first wet dream, he'd had that a couple of years ago.  Maybe his first crush.  It wasn't until the next sentence that I understood completely.

"I…uh…what do you know about the paupu fruit?"

I laughed.  Of course, his first crush, and he wanted them to be together forever.  Inside, I was crushed.  He had another person in mind.  Not that it mattered; I had already hardened my heart.  I'd get him the stupid thing, and he'd never know what he missed.

At my laughter, he fled, mumbling something over his shoulder about hearing his mother calling him, so I decided to milk this for all it was worth.  I climbed the tree and grabbed the most perfect paupu on the whole of the islands.  I'd give it to him that night, on our way back.

The day passed as any other day did; play fighting with Tidus, teasing Selphie about her hair, intimidating Wakka.  All stupid pastimes of youth, I guess.  On the way home, I handed Sora my prize.  His eyes widened, and I wondered what he was thinking.  A look of confusion crossed his face, and I quickly covered up.

"I thought you wanted one.  You know, for Kairi?"  I struggled to keep my voice even, but I'm not sure how well it worked.  I smiled at him, the smile that promises baseball in summer, camping and all the things boys do, and I left.


End file.
